


criminal of my heart

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Criminal Kim Mingyu, Detective Jeon Wonwoo, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Mirror Sex, Smoking, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu, Train Sex, the setting is that train scene in home;run, updated with 2nd chapter !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo have a deal which always ends up with Wonwoo taking the stolen items back and Mingyu leaving without being caught. A win-win situation. Until "The Missing Diamond" makes it to the headlines and Wonwoo traces it back to Mingyu, not knowing he's falling into the criminal's trap again.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 50
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

_“THE MISSING DIAMOND”_

The headlines are everywhere. The whole town is talking about the diamond that went missing a month ago. 

Wonwoo, being the well renowned detective that he is, has spent the whole month searching and gathering all the information he can find to track down the people behind the robbery. It really wasn’t that hard considering he already had some suspicions based off of his previous cases from the past few years. And just as he thought, his investigations confirmed his suspicions on the two leaders behind the act, Yoon Jeonghan and Kim Mingyu. 

In his years of being a detective, he has dealt with numerous cases that involved the two. Yoon Jeonghan and Kim Mingyu, the infamous cousin duo who own a large part of the black market and have an entire underground chain of illegal business. Unfortunately, Wonwoo has had to deal with the two on many different occasions, but at least he has succeeded each time. That is, he has always been able to take back the items that have been stolen and somewhat fix the damage that has been done, but never once has he been able to lock the two up and stop them from committing any future crimes. No one dares to ask why that is, considering they can’t do any better than Wonwoo. In fact, he’s the only detective in the whole country who has even seen the two criminals in person. 

This time is no different, Wonwoo was immediately called by the head of his agency to lead the investigation. He already had a feeling the case had something to do with the Yoon-Kim duo, but he wanted to drag it out this time. Create a little bit of tension and tease a little. After knowing the two for so long, Wonwoo has learned a thing or two about their personalities—they’re impatient and like to tease, particularly Kim Mingyu. They have been playing this game for way too long, maybe now’s the time to finally end it.

  
  
  


“Finally decided to come find me?” A deep voice resonates in the small room on the train. 

The wagon sways slightly and rattles as it travels along the tracks, but the man in front of Wonwoo doesn’t seem the slightest bit bothered. 

“Third time this year, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo’s voice is cold, stern, and unforgiving. But his body still relaxes against the hard leather seats in the first class train cabin. 

“Yet you still can’t make me stop,” Mingyu says provokingly. He taps his fingers on his briefcase that’s placed on the table between them, clearly hinting at the contents inside.

“Where’s Yoon Jeonghan?” Wonwoo dodges the jabs. He scans the small cabin they’re in, looking to find traces of the other man as he does his best to avoid Mingyu’s eyes. 

“No fucking clue.” Mingyu shrugs, leaning back in his seat as he takes out a cigarette and matchbox from his pocket. “He said he’s going to the other wagon for a smoke break but I can bet you he’s talking someone up to get a good fuck too.”

Wonwoo ignores what the last part of his statement is alluding to and scrunches his nose at the smoke blown towards him. “Who’s it for this time?” He looks at the briefcase and back to Mingyu, whose face is hard to read now that there’s smoke lingering in the air between them. 

“Me,” Mingyu answers simply, face still expressionless as he keeps his eyes trained on Wonwoo.

“Kim Mingyu, I’m serious.” 

“And I’m being serious too.” Mingyu gets up from his seat and walks around to lean on the table, towering over Wonwoo in his seat. 

“Mingyu, I’m tired.” Wonwoo shakes his head and looks out the window into the darkness. Through the reflection of the window he can see Mingyu freeze up a little before leaning even closer to search his face for answers. 

“We’ll go to sleep then,” Mingyu says matter-of-factly after a few minutes of silence.

“Mingyu, you don’t get it,” Wonwoo starts, but shakes his head again as he sees Mingyu tilt his head in confusion. “Just tell me who asked for it from you this time and I’ll let you off,” Wonwoo keeps his voice stern, not wanting to give in again. “Forever,” he adds. “I’ll let you off forever, if you promise to stop doing this.” 

“Oh, Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu throws his head back to let out a hearty laugh. “Don’t act dumb, you know what I do for a living. How are you going to expect me to stop doing it?”

Wonwoo doesn’t respond, instead he just stares at Mingyu’s eyes, hoping he will crack soon. He saw through the younger the minute he walked into the train. He knows for a fact that the crime came out of nowhere this time. Within the duo, Mingyu is the one who handles the business side of things, while Jeonghan is the mastermind who plans out their tactics. They never steal just for the heck of it, it’s always because someone asked for something and they’re just being the supplier. But to Wonwoo’s surprise, he couldn’t find any trace of a buyer this time. Either Mingyu is doing a fantastic job at protecting the buyer’s identity or he really isn’t lying about being the only one behind it. 

But either way, Wonwoo has had enough. He’s tired of this back and forth with Mingyu and he’s determined to end their little deal that they’ve been keeping for years now. Their little game has been dragging on for way too long and it’s exhausting Wonwoo, mentally and physically. He really should’ve just thrown Mingyu in jail the first time he caught him, but the younger had his ways to talk him into their deal. He always had a way with his words to capture any living being he talks to, and Wonwoo was no exception.

 _This is it,_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he maintains his eye contact with Mingyu, neither of them backing down. _You’re not falling for his tricks again. You’re not going to let him play you. You’re going to end this._

But all his pep talk is thrown out the window now thirty minutes later, as he’s caged between Mingyu’s body, pants pulled down to his ankles and body pushed against the table. The edge of the table is digging into his skin, but nothing can distract the feeling of his stretched hole clenching around nothing and telling his brain to beg for something to fill it up. 

“You really wanted to stop this?” Mingyu brushes the tip of his cock against the begging hole, tracing around the rim but not letting it slip in. “Hmm? Who’s gonna fill you up if you stopped our deal?”

“Kim Mingyu, you motherfucker!” Wonwoo hisses, trying to escape Mingyu’s hold but fails as he feels the head of the cock start to stretch him out.

“I’d rather just fuck you though,” Mingyu smirks, not letting Wonwoo complain any further and slamming his full length all the way in. 

Wonwoo bites down on his lower lip to hold back the moan that was about to escape. He spent so long preparing what to say to Mingyu in order to end their deal, but all of that went to waste the moment Mingyu started unbuckling his belt. 

Nearly three years ago, the first time Wonwoo was put on a case alone, he met Kim Mingyu, who at that time was just a little robber who stole some jewelry shops here and there for the people who hired him. With those looks and his smooth talking, he easily talked the naive Wonwoo into this deal—they spend a night together and Wonwoo gets the stolen items back, while Mingyu is set free. 

The second time around, Mingyu had already become a small business man, at least on the outside. In reality, he was already becoming established in the underground market. If anything, that helped him better his persuasion skills, especially when it came to Wonwoo.

Time and time again, Wonwoo would find his cases leading back to Mingyu, and one time after another, he would keep falling for Mingyu’s tricks. But deep down, he knew he wasn’t just falling for the tricks, he was starting to fall for the person behind the tricks. 

He thought today would be the day he could finally free himself from Mingyu. From all the unwanted feelings and lingering thoughts, but his body and heart have a mind of their own. And that mind seems to be the only one still working because he feels his logical mind get cloudy as the harsh thrusts push all his rationality away. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Mingyu pants, taking one last drag of his cigarette and leaning his chest against Wonwoo’s back to blow the smoke against his ear. He smirks seeing the older shiver at the breath. In one swift movement, he puts out the cigarette on the table and pulls Wonwoo’s body up, detaching him from the only thing that was supporting his weight. He looks in front of them to see their reflection in the window. The way his right arm wraps around the older’s slim torso and his left hand grips onto the base of Wonwoo’s neck to hold him against his chest. “Look how good you’re taking me in, darling.”

Wonwoo can feel tears brimming around his eyes, initially from the burning stretch, but gradually from the intense pleasure and fear of being caught. 

“God, it’s been so long,” Mingyu grunts as he feels the warmth around him constrict, as if it’s begging for more. “You’ve missed me too, right?” He tugs on the detective’s earlobe with his teeth, knowing how that always drives him crazy. 

“M-Mingyu, please,” Wonwoo tries his best to steady his voice, but the way Mingyu is slowly fucking into him is making it hard to contain his sounds. “We can’t be doing this.” 

“I don’t care about what we can or can’t do.” Mingyu makes sure to emphasize each word with a hard slam of his hips, sounds of his skin meeting Wonwoo’s ass echoing in the small cabin. “I just know I want you,” he adds in a low voice. He wants his words to be ingrained in the older’s brain.

Wonwoo’s brain might not be functioning properly anymore, but his heart responds fiercely to Mingyu’s words. He has spent so long lying to himself and denying his feelings, but all it takes is the sound of Mingyu’s voice to send him back to the deepest pits of his forbidden emotions. Never would he have thought the criminal who he’s supposed to be catching would have this much control over him. 

“I missed this so much, how long has it been?” Mingyu asks lightly, but his hips continue slamming against Wonwoo’s ass, giving him no break. “When was the last time we saw each other? Was it when Jihoon was after me? Three months ago?” 

“Mmm- Mhmm…” Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to answer, but his body is screaming for release, so close yet so far from the climax.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Mingyu coaxes, cupping Wonwoo’s face in his hands to make sure he has a direct view of their reflection. “Look how good you look with my cock up your ass. You look gorgeous clenching around me.”

The image of the two bodies molded against each other and rocking against each other goes straight to Wonwoo’s twitching cock. The younger catches the sight through the reflection too and moves his hand down to help, pumping the older’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Are you gonna cum on a criminal’s dick, Mr. Detective?” Mingyu mocks, knowing Wonwoo is close. 

The words aggravate Wonwoo even more, but it translates into the final push for him to finally reach cloud nine. His vision goes white and his body is about to give out, but right before he closes his eyes, he thinks he sees Mingyu leaving a soft kiss against his ear through the window’s blurry reflection. He’ll just assume he’s hallucinating.

He feels Mingyu thrusting a few more times before pulling out, followed by the gushes of warm liquid being drizzled on his ass. He’s too exhausted to do anything, so he allows the younger to hastily wipe him with a handkerchief, before pulling his pants back up for him. 

Mingyu sets the sleeping Wonwoo back on the leather seats and brings a blanket out from the cabinet to drape over his body. He moves back to the other side of the table to his seat and opens the briefcase again to check on the stolen diamond. He wipes his thumb over the cold gem as he lets out a bitter chuckle to himself. He really thought he could win over Wonwoo’s heart with this diamond. He had a whole plan to lure Wonwoo in with crime, just like always, and then confess his feelings. He doesn’t even know how he managed to assure himself that the plan would work and he would somehow be able to convince Wonwoo to run away with him, just by giving him a stolen diamond. Wonwoo’s words earlier was a wake up call, _we can’t be doing this_. Wonwoo’s job is to catch criminals, not fall in love and run away with them. Mingyu would never allow Wonwoo to be dragged into an even bigger mess with a criminal like him. 

So he takes one last glance at the diamond, before closing the briefcase and getting up to squat beside Wonwoo’s sleeping figure. 

The man that he fell in love with at first sight. He knew it was never going to work out considering the older is a detective and he’s just a criminal on his list, but he was willing to give it a shot, even if it meant getting hurt in the end. 

He hopes the heavens will forgive him one last time, as he leans in to place a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s slightly parted lips. The lips that he never allowed himself to taste because he knew he would get addicted, but just this one time, he’ll let this be a goodbye gift for himself. 

He quietly gets up to leave the cabin room, forcing himself to not look back because he knows one more look at Wonwoo will make him want to stay. He can’t ruin Wonwoo’s life like that. 

He goes to the exit that him and Jeonghan agreed to meet at. In his plan, he should be arriving at the exit at 2AM...with Wonwoo...to meet up with his cousin and jump off the train to run away, but of course, in his field of work, nothing goes as planned. 

Jeonghan gives him a questioning look, which he just responds with a shake of his head and the older doesn’t push any further. 

He follows the older in jumping off the train, just like he has done numerous times after every meeting with Wonwoo. Every time he jumps, he leaves the stolen items behind and brings along his heavy heart filled with hopes of seeing the detective again during his next deal. But this time the jump feels different. He’s not only leaving behind the stolen diamond, his heart stayed behind too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry that was a bit of an open/sad ending:( but i’m considering adding a very short chapter to give them some closure


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some closure<3

Wonwoo wakes up to the soft sunlight flooding through the small window of the train cabin. The ache in his back and legs tells him last night was real, but besides that, everything just feels like a dream. 

Like a long dream, with Mingyu’s voice still by his ear and breath heating up his skin. And the kiss… He swears he felt a fluttering warmth brush past his lips, but the coldness that he is now left with convinces him it meant nothing. The emptiness of the train cabin and his heart tells him that the man is long gone.

_“I don’t care about what we can or can’t do. I just know I want you.”_

The sound of Mingyu’s voice echoes in Wonwoo’s head, haunting him and mocking him. 

Mingyu is hotheaded, but always determined. He always knows what he wants and is quick to act on it, but never once has he pressured Wonwoo into doing anything he didn’t want to do. Sure, their deal was suggested by Mingyu, but it was still on Wonwoo to accept it. 

Maybe it was the last string of rationale left in Wonwoo that always told him to never fall for Mingyu’s tricks, but more and more of that rationality is leaving him. And the voice that’s telling him to set himself free is getting louder. Though, it seems like he has missed his chance, just one step too late, because the man who stole his heart has already left with it. 

—

It’s been four months since Wonwoo got back the missing diamond. The reward money that he got from the case should leave him happy and satisfied, but the emptiness in his heart only gets bigger as the days go by. He should be back on another case by now, with the likeliness of seeing a certain person extremely high considering the man never wastes his time to find another opportunity to cause problems, but he is left mindlessly wandering the streets alone. 

Wonwoo decided a month ago that it’s time for him to quit his job. The thrill and satisfaction that comes with being a detective was wearing off and his mind was too clogged to be able to focus on a case. 

He’s been taking time to think through his feelings, figure out what he wants for his future, and decide what to do next. And somehow, all of his thoughts lead to one specific person. 

  
  
  


Wonwoo finds his steps unconsciously taking him into a familiar bar, sliding into an empty stool by the bar table.

The cozy bar still has a good amount of people drinking and chatting among themselves despite it nearing closing hours.

“Good evening, sir. What would you like tonight?” A cheery voice is directed at him. 

“Oh, umm,” Wonwoo looks around the display case behind the bartender, eyes passing through the variety of drinks, but none of them seem appealing to him. “Well, actually I’m here looking for someone.”

“Oh? Who are you looking for?” The bartender tilts his head and leans forward in confusion. 

Wonwoo is about to answer, but the name gets stuck in his throat as he feels a hand slide around his shoulders and a man taking a seat next to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” the familiar voice teasingly whispers in his ear. 

Wonwoo looks back at the smiling man, his smile so bright it’s hurting Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Whiskey on the rocks for the both of us,” he says again, this time towards the bartender, before turning back to face Wonwoo. “So, how have you been?”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Wonwoo says quietly, watching said man lean back in his chair and tap his cigarette in the ashtray as if he’s catching up with an old friend.

“Hmm?” Jeonghan hums back softly, taking a glance at Wonwoo’s unreadable expression. 

Two glasses of whiskey are slid towards them. Wonwoo picks up one glass and downs half of it in one gulp, feeling the burn glide past his throat into his system. His thoughts are jumbled once again. 

“He’s gone,” Jeonghan says mindlessly, as if he’s just talking to himself. “Leaving me to run this place all by myself.”

“What?” Wonwoo whips his head over to stare at Jeonghan, trying to process what the man is saying.

“Mingyu. Isn’t that who you’re looking for?” With another sip of his drink, Jeonghan turns his whole body to face Wonwoo. “I knew you were going to come looking for him eventually.”

“Where is he?” Wonwoo asks again. Maybe it’s the alcohol already getting to him, but he feels his face burn up and his heart start racing.

“I don’t know.” 

“How do you not know?”

“He didn’t tell me,” Jeonghan shrugs, lips curling up at the way Wonwoo is reacting. “You might know, though.”

“Me?” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. If Jeonghan doesn’t even know, how on earth would he know?

“Oh Wonwoo,” Jeonghan sighs. “There are so many questions that only you can answer. And there’s so many things that are left for only you and Mingyu to figure out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I have eyes, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan chuckles, giving Wonwoo a gentle pat on his shoulder. “I see the way you look at each other when you come to us every time. I’m not the one to be deciding what they mean, but it’s certainly not the way you would look at someone who you’re trying to throw in jail or someone who’s after you. You two aren’t as subtle as you might think you are.”

“They mean nothing,” Wonwoo says softly. His voice doesn’t even sound convincing to himself anymore. 

“Nothing? Then why are you here? And why would Mingyu leave?” Jeonghan’s voice hardens a little, but his gaze stays soft. “You both need to stop lying to yourselves.”

Wonwoo can’t find the words to answer. He swirls his glass and takes another sip, letting the liquid coat his mouth and sting his taste buds.

“I told Mingyu it was a dumb idea to be stealing that diamond, but he said it’s his only way to get you to find him. I told him you wouldn’t like that, but he was willing to take that risk.” Jeonghan looks straight into Wonwoo’s eyes, making sure the younger is following what he is saying. “Even I think it sounds ridiculous, but he did it for you, Wonwoo. And only you can convince him that maybe it wasn’t so ridiculous after all.”

“I don’t know how,” Wonwoo admits, dropping his head to lean against the bar table. “It was never supposed to be this way.”

“Life likes to surprise us sometimes, that’s the thrill of it. You just have to embrace it and let yourself free,” Jeonghan says as he pats Wonwoo’s flushed cheek. He has taken a liking to Wonwoo as time went on. Their fields of work may be against each other, but he’s seen how Wonwoo can be passionate and determined as a person. He knows how much his younger cousin likes Wonwoo and how the feelings are most likely reciprocated, but he also knows how stubborn the both of them can be. Sometimes a little too stubborn.

“Let go of whatever is telling you what you should and shouldn’t do. Listen to what _you_ want.”

With one last pat on Wonwoo’s chest, Jeonghan gets up and disappears behind the back doors. 

  
—  
  


Wonwoo finds himself wandering the streets again, not alone this time. The busy street is packed with people, loud chatters and blaring music distracts Wonwoo from the quiet thoughts on his mind. 

He remembers asking Mingyu one time why he was doing the things that he does. Mingyu’s answer was simple—to leave this place. He wanted to get to a point where he could live comfortably doing whatever he wants, wherever he wants. And the first thing he wanted to do once he is able to leave the underground business behind, is to visit Thailand. 

Wonwoo didn’t want to get his hopes up, but now that he is walking down Khaosan Road, watching hundreds of people pass him by, how he wishes one of them is Mingyu. 

He finds a quiet bookstore, hidden in a small space between a bustling nightclub and a crowded restaurant. The door chime rattles lightly as he lets himself in, shutting the noise behind him and welcoming him into a peaceful space. The quietness seems out of place, but it’s exactly what he needs right now. 

“Welcome in-” The voice greeting him stops mid-sentence. 

Wonwoo looks up to see the person standing behind the table. His tousled hair, soft blue sweater and clear framed glasses make him almost unrecognizable compared to his slicked back hair and coordinating suit that Wonwoo is used to seeing. 

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo breathes out, voice barely above a whisper. He feels his heart pounding and head starting to spin. He thinks he’s hallucinating. Judging by the equally stunned expression on the face in front of him, Mingyu seems to be thinking the same. 

“Why are you here?” Mingyu asks, keeping his voice soft, almost as if Wonwoo would disappear if he spoke any louder. 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, he slowly walks towards where Mingyu is standing, stopping right in front of him. He lets his eyes lock with Mingyu’s, but he can’t seem to read them. 

“Because I don’t care anymore,” Wonwoo answers confidently. He has thought about a lot of things in the past few months, but his worries start to fade as his urge to see Mingyu again grows. 

“I lied when I said I would let you go, because I don’t want to let you go,” he continues, letting all his pent up thoughts spill out. “It hurt so much when I realized you really left. For good. And it was all because of me. I was the one who said we can’t be together when my heart longs to be with you. It doesn’t make sense how much I miss you when I shouldn’t have gotten attached in the first place, but nothing makes much sense anymore. I just know I want you too. Even though I know you might not-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Mingyu’s arms wrap around him, engulfing him into a warm embrace that makes him melt into it immediately. He doesn’t even know when he started tearing up, but the wetness is already soaking through Mingyu’s sweater. 

Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind though, as he runs his hand up and down Wonwoo’s back, calming him down gently. He slowly starts swaying them from side to side, in rhythm with the soft music coming from the old record player. 

“How did you find me?” Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s hair, now that the sniffling coming from him has gone away. 

“I remember you said you wanted to visit Thailand and maybe even open your own shop on Khaosan Road,” Wonwoo mumbles into Mingyu’s chest. “I wasn’t expecting it to be a book shop though.”

“Well, I figured it’s a nice change from the life I had before,” Mingyu smiles softly as he brings his hands to hold Wonwoo’s face, lifting his head to let their eyes meet. “I’m sorry for leaving you and running away, but I just couldn’t let myself be the one to ruin your life.” 

“So leaving me alone and breaking my heart makes you so much of a better person?” Wonwoo pouts, voice still sounding a little strained from crying. 

“I’m really sorry,” Mingyu apologizes again, this time leaving a light kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “I didn’t know what you felt towards me and I was confused with my feelings too at first, but I realized I was starting to fall for you. So when you said how we can’t be together, it was like a wake up call for me.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Wonwoo shakes his head. “I was just in denial, but everything hit me once I lost you.” 

“Then I’m glad fate brought you back to me.”

Wonwoo decides to respond and show how happy he is to find Mingyu again by tipping his head up and leaving a quick peck on Mingyu’s cheek, before burying his face in the taller’s chest again. 

“Aww, where did my confident and ruthless Detective Jeon go?” Mingyu teases while savoring the feeling of Wonwoo’s lips on his skin. He’s starting to get addicted to this feeling of having Wonwoo close to him and secured in his arms. Maybe this is what people call _love_. 

“Detective Jeon isn’t here anymore. I quit.” 

Mingyu pulls away from their embrace slightly, looking to see if Wonwoo is joking, but he seems to be dead serious. 

Reluctantly, he lets go of Wonwoo completely and takes a small step back to give a little space between them. He straightens himself up and wipes his right hand on his pants, before extending the hand towards Wonwoo. 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, owner of this little book shop. It’s a pleasure to meet you here.”

Wonwoo lets out an amused chuckle, but takes Mingyu’s hand in a firm handshake. “Jeon Wonwoo. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Mingyu can’t help but let his cheekbones rise and lips curl up into a smile. The way Wonwoo’s soft brown eyes sparkle at him makes him fall in love all over again. He brings their joined hands up to his lips, leaving a soft yet lingering kiss on Wonwoo’s knuckles.

“Mr. Jeon Wonwoo, may I have the pleasure of taking you out for dinner tonight?”

“Dinner sounds lovely,” Wonwoo answers, giggling at Mingyu’s antics, but the gesture still makes his heart race. 

  
  
  


Neither of them are attached to their roles anymore. It’s just Mingyu and Wonwoo now. Two people who have missed each other on way too many occasions, but it’s never too late to find their way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a last chapter with some soft make up sex and more fluff will be coming soon in a few days after uni stops whooping my ass


End file.
